Qué pasaría si
by JuliaGOG
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Sachiko desease interpretar el papel de Cenicienta? ¿Cómo habría logrado Yumi entrar en su vida? ¿Y si Sachiko no la quisiese en ella...?


**PRÓLOGO**

_" Las doncellas que se reúnen en el jardín de la Virgen María tienen una sonrisa angelical que es imposible que pasen desapercibidas. Sus cuerpos y mentes puras están arropados en uniformes escolares oscuros. Los pliegues de sus faldas apenas se aprecian. Sus blancos pañuelos siempre permanecerán limpios. Aquí se camina lentamente. La escuela femenina Lillian, es un jardín de doncellas"_

" ... Amén"

Se reanuda la rutina.

Desayuno Higiene Transporte Rezo

Todo ello puntos de una lista imaginaria que repaso cada día sin falta. Una vez cumplidos, sé lo que les sigue.

Escuela Transporte Deberes Limpieza Cena. Cama

Irse a la cama supone el fin y el comienzo de un nuevo día., La promesa de que mi rutina se cumplirá una vez más sin ningún incidente. Aunque, claro está que, cada día no resulta igual al anterior. Existen pequeños detalles que hacen que cada uno de ellos sea diferente al anterior: un nuevo temario, alguna charla ociosa aquí y allá, un bento más o menos apetecible ... Pequeños pormenores que dan algo de sustancia a una vida que al ser observada desde lejos, podría calificarse de aburrida. Sin embargo, ahí es donde radica el error de la gente.

Aprecio la calma de una vida simple, en la que los problemas me rehúyen y las sorpresas escasean. Es por esto por lo que rezo cada día y por lo que doy gracias frente a la estatua de María-sama.

Me tomo unos segundos más antes de reanudar mi camino, antes de abrir los ojos y alejarme de la patrona de la escuela. Me tomo mi tiempo para respirar profundamente, para hacerme consciente de la ligera brisa fría que golpea mi cuerpo y obliga a mi cabello a mecerse con suavidad. Tan solo unos pocos segundos antes de seguir adelante.

Después, mis piernas se mueven en piloto automático, guiándome en dirección al camino que me llevará hasta las clases de hoy y donde pasaré mi tiempo antes de que llegue una hora de volver a casa. Pero antes de que pueda tomar el primer paso, pueden ser detienen bajo la orden de una voz que lo demanda.

Espera

Ogasawara Sachiko, la estrella de la escuela femenina de Lillian para doncellas, miembro más joven de la familia Chinesis en el consejo estudiantil y recientemente una princesa japonesa de la época moderna ... También mi objeto de admiración.

Ella emprende un pequeño camino con el que se aproxima a mí, irradiando seguridad y calma a cada paso que da, lo que dista mucho de indicar la misma incredulidad y nervios que siento yo por su proximidad.

Pronto reparo en el hecho de que no parece haber nadie más a nuestro alrededor, lo que en lugar de agradarme, tan solo hace aumentar mi inquietud. Nada bueno puede salir de esto. Los ídolos son ídolos por una razón, para admiradores desde la distancia.

Pero mis pensamientos carecen de valor tienen cuando ella se encuentra parada justo frente a mis ojos.

\- Um, ¿hay algo que quieras de mí? - toma todo mi autocontrol reprimir el temblor que amenaza con hacerse presente en mi voz o mi cuerpo.

\- Sí, hablaba contigo. No te has confundido - como era de esperar, su voz es un espejo de lo que su imagen transmite, la apariencia más cercana que se podría esperar a la de un ángel - Sujeta.

Inclinándose levemente hacia mí, puedo sentir cómo su mano hace un breve contacto con la mía al pasarme su maletín. Algo sutil, apenas apreciable para aquellos que pudiesen estar observando o incluso para mi propia percepción, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarme a cerrar los ojos.

Pronto siento sus manos una vez más ... esta vez tienen mis hombros con suavidad y alisando las arrugas que se han formado en mi pañuelo, descendiendo hasta soportar los extremos de la tela blanca entre sus dedos.

\- Deberías anudarte el lazo apropiadamente - El escucharla hablar de nuevo me obligo a abrir los ojos, haciéndome consciente de la imagen que necesariamente de estar dando - María-sama está mirando.

Pronto se inclina una vez más para recuperar su maletín y poder continuar por su propio camino.

\- Gokigenyou - la escucho decir. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que esa simple palabra supone el final de nuestro encuentro.

\- ¡G-gokigenyou! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ella me dedicó una última mirada, permitiéndome observarla por última vez de una forma tan cercana que ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber imaginado. Creando de este uno de esos pequeños momentos que hacen mi día diferente, y que sin lugar a dudas, ha convertido esto cómo el más importante que pueda recordar.

Pero las campañas de la escuela llaman mi atención como un reclamo lejano, como la alarma de un reloj que despierta por las mañanas. Y en este caso, ambas tienen la misma intención: devolverme a la rutina.


End file.
